Classroom Rendezvous
by Tonight.At.Noon
Summary: Jyn has rules in place to keep her students off of her and Cassian's scent. If only Cassian would remember them. [Sequel to Kiss and Tell] [A bit sexier]


**A/N:** It needed a followup. Let's not lie.

* * *

When Jyn arrived back to her classroom before the fourth period bell rang, there was a large bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. Daisies. Her favourite. She eyed the room suspiciously. Mr. Rugby Player, Han, smiled just a bit wider than everyone else. Either he had put them there, or he saw who did. So, if she thought rationally about the situation, he saw who put them there.

Another student, perhaps? No. Han would not have such an I-know-something-you-don't look on his face if it were just a fellow classmate.

There was a card, Jyn noticed. She carefully approached the bouquet as if the beautiful flowers were really a landmine in disguise, her heels clicking against the floor with each deliberate movement. She reached slowly for the card. The room took in a collective gasp, and she frowned at her students. They were far too invested in her life. It couldn't be healthy.

There was a single word on the card. _Stardust_.

Jyn's lungs constricted. Partly out of annoyance and partly out of sadness.

Two people had taken to calling her this during her lifetime, and one of them was dead. Which left only one option.

The door to Cassian Andor's classroom was wide open. He was speaking animatedly to his students, clearly in the middle of a story. She bet they were all enraptured by what he was saying. He was the best storyteller she had ever met. As an English teacher, she felt that honour meant something.

Jyn was not happy about the bouquet. She put on her poker face and returned the small card to its slot before scanning her rapt audience. Han was still wearing a shit-eating grin, but Jyn ignored him. She would not satisfy his insatiable hunger. Not today. Instead, she turned to the whiteboard just as the bell rang.

"I'm assuming everyone finished up _Fahrenheit 451_ ," she said, scribbling down the title of Bradbury's book if only to occupy her mind and her hands. "Anyone care to discuss their favourite parts?"

Several minutes later, the room had turned their attention to _Fahrenheit 451_. Their pens and pencils scribbled on the pop quiz sheet she snuck on them. Jyn sat at her desk and stared at the flowers. There were twenty-four. All pristine and gorgeous. She wouldn't have expected anything less. From where she sat, she had a good view of Cassian's classroom. Both of their doors were still open, and she watched as he conversed with them in Spanish.

He looked especially good that day. His short hair was styled up in a sideways quiff. A dark grey button-down coated his torso and he wore a pair of black slacks. Usually he wore jeans to school. He must have been trying to impress her, but she wasn't having any of it.

Of course, she was the one still staring at him.

Jyn looked quickly away when Cassian walked to the whiteboard in his room, his body turning towards her for the briefest of moments. She looked at her class, heart racing like she was a schoolgirl crushing on her teacher, and noticed the majority of them were finished with their quizzes.

"Thirty seconds, guys. There were only ten questions. You should not need ten minutes to answer ten easy questions about a book you have all read." Sixty seconds later—she was soft, sue her—Jyn stood and collected the quizzes. "Get into your discussion groups. You'll talk for twenty minutes about the topics you were provided when we began studying Mr. Bradbury's work and then we will present our findings as a class. You'll get these pop quizzes back by the end of the period."

There was a loud clammer of scraping desks as people got into their groups. Jyn placed the quizzes on her desk, searching her bag for her special red pen. She pulled it out and moved to sit when her eyes caught Cassian watching her. The cacophony of voices inside the room silenced as she felt his gaze burning straight through her. Though there was a hallway separating them, Jyn felt as though he were directly in front of her. His warmth spread over her, soaked through her.

Her body started tingling. That was not a good sign. There were rules. Rules she had put in place. She couldn't break them just because Cassian was looking at her like he wanted to wholly consume her.

He needed to stop staring at her. Everything inside of her was screaming to go over to him. They were crossing over into dangerous territory.

Jyn made a decision. "Class," she said distantly. No one was listening. They were all too enraptured in their discussions. "I'll be right back."

She walked across the hallway. Cassian's eyes were on the entire time. Reaching his classroom, she noticed his students were also in groups, though Jyn had no idea what they were saying.

Cassian's dark eyes looked almost black with hunger.

"We need to talk," she said.

"Okay. So, talk."

"Not here."

"Then where?"

"Just, follow me." Jyn exited the room. Cassian said farewell to his students and became her shadow, trailing behind her as she led him to the old music room on the second floor. Nobody used it anymore. There were talks of turning it into a small meeting room, but it remained empty years on.

"What did you need to discuss?" Cassian asked as soon as the door was shut.

"Don't play dumb with me," Jyn advised, poking Cassian's hard chest. "The flowers."

"What about them?"

Jyn groaned and looked up at the ceiling for a second before glaring at Cassian. "We agreed we would keep our private life away from school. Do you remember that?"

"It's Valentine's Day," Cassian flustered. "They're your favourites. What's the harm?"

"The harm?" Jyn blurted, louder than she had intended. "Someone saw you!"

Cassian shook his head viciously. "No, no, I made sure nobody was in your room when I put them on your desk. I was in the clear."

"Obviously you weren't, because Han saw you."

"The rugby player?" Cassian implored. Something dawned on the Spanish teacher. "Oh, I think I spotted him coming down the hall as I left."

"See? I told you," Jyn said, punctuating each word by jabbing her pointer finger repeatedly into Cassian's chest. "No more in-school affection."

Cassian grabbed her wrist before she could poke him again, pulling her body to him. She gasped, her jaw falling open. Taking advantage of the situation, Cassian's mouth engulfed her, swallowing her breath. Instinctively, her eyes slipped closed and her arms went around his neck. Her fingers danced in his hair, pressing his face closer and closer to her. She was always wanting more of him. One day they would meld together. Become one. She wouldn't mind that.

The stubble dotting the skin around Cassian's mouth pricked as he kissed her, but she revelled in the slight sting and pulled on his hair as a consequence. He groaned inside of her mouth. She tasted the strawberries he must have had as a snack between classes.

Jyn's body pulsed with need the longer Cassian's lips pulled on hers. She ached, painfully ached, for more. When she felt Cassian's hand bunch around the fabric of her skirt, she wished it were possible for clothes to melt without the aid of an acid. He yanked her skirt up, his fingers digging into her bared flesh harshly. His touch burned. She wanted more of it.

And then he was there, right at the apex of her thighs, pressing down and making her squirm. He smiled against her, moving his mouth across her cheek and down her neck. He pulled the skin of her throat behind his teeth. He would leave a mark, but she didn't care. Not when it would be so easy to give into temptation. He needed her—she could feel it. And she so desperately needed him too.

Only she did care if he left a mark, because she was at work. The kids would notice. They would talk. She could get fired. They both could get fired.

"Cassian," Jyn wheezed, pushing on his shoulder. "Cassian, get off."

Sensing the shift in the air, Cassian abandoned her neck and straightened. His hair was a mess. She quickly tried her best to fix it.

"We need to stop," she said, slicking her thumb with some saliva and working to smooth a rebellious strand of Cassian's hair. They were both panting heavily. Their pupils were dilated. Clear signs of untouched desire. "Remember the rules," she said.

Cassian bowed his head. "The rules," he agreed, doing his part to fix her hair, which had completely fallen out of its bun.

"I can do that," she said, twisting her hair up as Cassian smoothed her skirt back down her legs. He fixed the collar of her shirt. She smiled up at him. "Thank you for the flowers. They really are beautiful."

He smiled back, his beautiful lips spreading wide. "You are welcome, Stardust."

There would be questions when they returned to their classrooms. They had been gone for ten minutes each. Jyn bet their shared students had abandoned their group discussions and gossiped together about the dark deeds Mr. Andor and Miss Erso were doing. But she would shake all of the accusations off and focus on Ray Bradbury until school ended and she could be with Cassian without fear of being caught by an obnoxious eighteen-year-old.

Jyn kissed Cassian one last time before they departed from the old music room. They walked with their hands brushing all the way back to their classrooms.


End file.
